MSN Lover
by XxTaionxX
Summary: ITALIAN, sorry... This is a silly thing with all of Dir en Grey members that they're talking on msn ... Oneshot. Complete.


Venerdì 13 Febbraio

Venerdì 13 Febbraio

京¬ Bleeding Hands ha appena effettuato l'accesso.

I'm cool. I'm Toshiya ha avviato una conversazione con te.

京¬ Bleeding Hands ()

I'm cool. I'm Toshiya ()

(21.14) I'm cool. I'm Toshiya Scrive:

Finalmente hai scaricato msn

(21.14) I'm cool. I'm Toshiya Scrive:

!

(21.14) I'm cool. I'm Toshiya Scrive:

E non azzardarti a bloccarmi

(21.14) I'm cool. I'm Toshiya Scrive:

Oppure domani, sai cosa ti aspetta…

(21.14) 京 ¬ Bleeding Hands Scrive:

No, non lo so. Che cosa mi dovrebbe aspettare?

(21.14) 京 ¬ Bleeding Hands Scrive:

Ahhh, no aspetta. Ho capito!

(21.14) 京 ¬ Bleeding Hands Scrive:

I tuoi 20kg in più su di me?

(21.14) 京 ¬ Bleeding Hands Scrive:

XDDDDDDDDD

(21.15) I'm cool. I'm Toshiya Scrive:

Fottiti! Io sono sempre dello stesso peso di prima T.T

(21.15) 京 ¬ Bleeding Hands Scrive:

90?

(21.15) I'm cool. I'm Toshiya Scrive:

90 che?

(21.15) I'm cool. I'm Toshiya Scrive:

Le sai le mie misure, 69, 69 e 69.

(21.15) 京 ¬ Bleeding Hands Scrive:

90 erano i kg in più

(21.15) I'm cool. I'm Toshiya Scrive:

+muore+

(21.16) 京 ¬ Bleeding Hands Scrive:

Non fai mai ginnastica con me, per questo sei grasso ù.ù

京¬ Bleeding Hands ha cambiato nome in: 京¬ Toshiya è grasso perché non fa mai ginnastica con me

(21.16) I'm cool. I'm Toshiya Scrive:

T.T …

(21.16) I'm cool. I'm Toshiya Scrive:

Allora diventerai il mio personal trainer… Domani avrei bisogno di qualche lezione.

(21.17) I'm cool. I'm Toshiya Scrive:

Io & lei.

(21.17) I'm cool. I'm Toshiya Scrive:

Toshiya & Kyo.

(21.18) I'm cool. I'm Toshiya Scrive:

Totchi & Kyochan

(21.20) 京 ¬ Toshiya è grasso perché non fa mai ginnastica con me Scrive:

Sì, la nutella sul pane (io sono la nutella), la puzza sulla puzzola…

(21.20) 京 ¬ Toshiya è grasso perché non fa mai ginnastica con me Scrive:

Oppure, le manette con la chiave…

I'm cool. I'm Toshiya ha cambiato nome in: Toshiya è andato a comprare le manette

(21.21) 京 ¬ Toshiya è grasso perché non fa mai ginnastica con me Scrive:

Totchi?

(21.22) 京 ¬ Toshiya è grasso perché non fa mai ginnastica con me Scrive:

Totchi??

(21.30) 京 ¬ Toshiya è grasso perché non fa mai ginnastica con me Scrive:

Non sarà andato davvero a comprare le manette .. … A quest'ora poi…

(21.55) Toshiya è andato a comprare le manette Scrive:

+muore+ Le ho prese!! XDDD

Pissed Red Headed ha appena effettuato l'accesso.

(21.56) 京 ¬ Toshiya è grasso perché non fa mai ginnastica con me Scrive

Totchi, puoi aspettare un attimo?

(21.56) Toshiya è andato a comprare le manette Scrive:

Ok… o.o

Pissed Red Headed ha avviato una conversazione con te.

京¬ Toshiya è grasso perché non fa mai ginnastica con me ()

Pissed Red Headed ()

(21.57) Pissed Red Headed Scrive:

Toshiya non s'è ingrassato °°

(21.57) 京 ¬ Toshiya è grasso perché non fa mai ginnastica con me Scrive

E tu che ne sai?

(21.57) Pissed Red Headed Scrive:

Uh uh ç ci siamo palpati tutto ieri dopo la sbronza…

Vuoi davvero bloccare Pissed Red Headed?

Pissed Red Headed è stato bloccato.

Toshiya è andato a comprare le manette ha cambiato nome in: Totchi Rocks. Die Sucks.

(22.10) Totchi Rocks. Die Sucks. Scrive:

Ci sei ancora Kyo?O.o

(21.15) Totchi Rocks. Die Sucks. Scrive:

Kyo?T.T …

(21.20) Totchi Rocks. Die Sucks. Scrive:

Çç Mi sento solo… +gira per msn come una particella di sodio in acqua Kame+ (ù.ù come la Lete Nb.Kyo)

(21.21) Totchi Rocks. Die Sucks. Scrive:

Non dirmi che mi tocca stare tutta la serata a sorbirmi le lamentele di Die…

(21.25) Totchi Rocks. Die Sucks. Scrive:

Ora mi sta raccontando di quanti dolci ha ricevuto l'anno scorso a S.Valentino … E che ha avuto brutte "esperienze" con delle banane…

(21.26) Totchi Rocks. Die Sucks. Scrive:

Mi sta venendo da vomitare T.T …

京¬ Toshiya è grasso perché non fa mai ginnastica con me ha cambiato nome in: 京¬ Kao My Violet Prince 3

(21.27) 京¬ Kao My Violet Prince 3 Scrive:

Scusa, stavi dicendo?

(21.28) Totchi Rocks. Die Sucks. Scrive:

Cos'è quel tuo nick? O.O

(21.28) 京¬ Kao My Violet Prince 3 Scrive:

Quale?ò.ò

(21.28) Totchi Rocks. Die Sucks. Scrive:

Quello!o.o +indica+

(21.29) 京¬ Kao My Violet Prince 3 Scrive:

Semplici dettagli X3

(21.29) Totchi Rocks. Die Sucks. Scrive:

Che c'è scritto? Kao… Mio… Violetto prezzo?

(21.29) Totchi Rocks. Die Sucks. Scrive:

Pizzetto?

(21.30) Totchi Rocks. Die Sucks. Scrive:

Pacco?

(21.30) 京¬ Kao My Violet Prince 3 Scrive:

Ma non avevi detto

(21.31) 京¬ Kao My Violet Prince 3 Scrive:

Che di inglese ne sapevi a pacchi?"

(21.31) 京¬ Kao My Violet Prince 3 Scrive:

+si uccide+

(21.32) 京¬ Kao My Violet Prince 3 Scrive:

E poi dicono che lo pronuncio come un tacchino che lo stanno farcendo

(21.32) Totchi Rocks. Die Sucks. Scrive:

Perché, non sei un tacchino?XD

(21.32) Totchi Rocks. Die Sucks. Scrive:

Ti volevo farcire io ç… Va bene con la frutta?

(21.33) Totchi Rocks. Die Sucks. Scrive:

Con banane XDDD +muore+

(21.33) 京¬ Kao My Violet Prince 3 Scrive:

Preferivo essere farcito dalla tua carotina XDD

(21.34) Totchi Rocks. Die Sucks. Scrive:

.. …

(21.34) Totchi Rocks. Die Sucks. Scrive:

Ma non stavamo parlando di frutta?... ..

(21.35) 京¬ Kao My Violet Prince 3 Scrive:

Non lo so, sei tu che hai iniziato questo discorso.

(21.37) Totchi Rocks. Die Sucks. Scrive:

Vero…

(21.37) 京¬ Kao My Violet Prince 3 Scrive:

Totchi, che hai?

(21.38) Totchi Rocks. Die Sucks. Scrive:

Niente…

(21.38) 京¬ Kao My Violet Prince 3 Scrive:

Eddai, dimmelo … Non ti sarai mica offeso per la carotina, ne?

京¬ Kao My Violet Prince 3 ha cambiato nome in: 京¬ Voglio la carotina di Totchi 3

(21.39) Totchi Rocks. Die Sucks. Scrive:

E quel nick?

(21.39) 京¬ Voglio la carotina di Totchi 3 Scrive:

Lo sai.

(21.40) 京¬ Voglio la carotina di Totchi 3 Scrive:

Totchi…

Totchi Rocks. Die Sucks. ha cambiato nome in: Non ho una carotina ..

(21.40) 京¬ Voglio la carotina di Totchi 3 Scrive:

Stavo scherzando… E lo sai… … Ok, non sei dotato come me ùù, però…

(21.41) Non ho una carotina .. Scrive:

..

(21.42) 京¬ Voglio la carotina di Totchi 3 Scrive:

Ora devo andare… Ci sentiamo appena torno, va bene?

(21.42) Non ho una carotina .. Scrive:

Ok… Ti aspetto…

(21.43) 京¬ Voglio la carotina di Totchi 3 Scrive:

A dopo… 3

(21.44)京¬ Voglio la carotina di Totchi 3 è ora Non al computer.

Venerdì 13 Febbraio

Hai avviato una conversazione con Non ho una carotina ..

京¬ Voglio la carotina di Totchi 3 ()

Non ho una carotina ()

(23.55) 京¬ Voglio la carotina di Totchi 3 Scrive:

Totchi… Ci sei ancora?

(23.55) Non ho una carotina .. Scrive:

Sì, siamo io e la mia carotina.

(23.55) 京¬ Voglio la carotina di Totchi 3 Scrive:

Sei ancora offeso per quello?

(23.55) Non ho una carotina .. Scrive:

Sì.

(23.56) 京¬ Voglio la carotina di Totchi 3 Scrive:

Vuoi vedere la mia di "carotina"?

(23.56) Non ho una carotina .. Scrive:

…Veramente?

(23.57) 京¬ Voglio la carotina di Totchi 3 Scrive:

No.

(23.57) Non ho una carotina .. Scrive:

.. …

(23.58) Non ho una carotina .. Scrive:

Vuoi vedere la mia allora?XD

(23.58) 京¬ Voglio la carotina di Totchi 3 Scrive:

Non ci tengo davvero.

(23.59) Non ho una carotina .. Scrive:

Sicuro?ù.ù

(23.59) 京¬ Voglio la carotina di Totchi 3 Scrive:

Forse…

(00.00) Non ho una carotina .. Scrive:

O.O …?

(00.00) 京¬ Voglio la carotina di Totchi 3 è ora Offline.

(00.10) Non ho una carotina .. è ora Offline.


End file.
